Halo: The Chief Before The Chief
by Halo Man117
Summary: No summary, oh well!


Log book entry start:

You many know me as the Master Chief. But you aren't here to hear what my name is. This is log is talking about my past. If your reading this, it's the story none have heard, and it also means I'm dead. Its about the Chief, before the Chief.

Chapter One-The awakening of the Chief:

I woke up in a cryo-tube. An officer was opening it from a control panel. I stepped out of the tube. The officer stepped toward me, "Morning Chief, how was the sleep?" "Fine, thanks." I said in response. Suddenly the vessel, which I found out was the Pillar of Autumn, rocked hard starboard. An officer yelled down from a balcony, "We're under attack! Battle stations!" Immediately I grabbed my Assault Rifle and ran down a large hallway. The battle, has begun.

Chapter Two- The battle for the Autumn:

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Screamed a lutenant ordering his troops around. I moved in and right as I turned the corner, I pumped a grunt full of bullets. An Elite charged at me, and died with his blood spilled out on the floor. I picked up his Plasma Rifle and charged. Taking down grunt after grunt, jackal after jackal. He was fighting his way to the bridge. I had to make sure that Keyes was alive! A grunt jumped on me, hitting me over the head with a plasma pistol, doing minimal damage. I simply grabbed him and threw him across the room, and got stabbed by a broken pipe. I had finally made it to the bridge now, and Keyes was fighting for his life.

Chapter Three- Escaping the Autumn:

"Keyes, how are the engines running?" "Not good." Answered Keyes. "We need someone to go down there and fix them." "Soldier, what's your name?" "Edmond." Answered the marine. He seemed like he was new here, like it was his first time in battle. "Get DOWN!" I heard a marine scream then a grenade went off and his lifeless body flew across the bridge. "Chief, get to the pods!" Keyes told me. I wanted to argue but I couldn't disobey orders. I rallied up around 12 marines and got into 3 pods. Right as I was about to close the hatch, I saw another one. Not a marine, but a Spartan. Ah yes, my brother. "Come on then, hurry up!" I yelled to him. "Just go, I'll get in another pod." "NO! GET IN NOW! THE AUTUMN IS GOING TO BLOW!" He got in the pod and we were off.

Chapter Four- Halo:

I woke up in a shroud of grey. I sat up, we must have had a hard landing. 'Wait,' I thought to my self, 'hard landing, Pillar of Autumn, The Covenant, OH NO!' I got my brother awake, "The covenant are coming!" I yelled. We rounded up marines from 2 pods before the Covenant found us. "Stevenson, get sniper position! Edmond, rocketier behind that boulder! James, move in with me! Everyone else, stay back and open fire!" Troopers were going down left and right. The covenant were to strong for us. "Hey bro," I yelled, "How you doing?" But he didn't respond. He was to busy dealing with a couple of hunters. And right after I noticed a hunter was about to blow my head off, I was surrounded by darkness.

Chapter Five- The Control Room:

I woke up in a large room, which had control panels everywhere. A little blue glowing sphere came floating down from the ceiling. "Greetings, I am 343 Guilty Spark." It said in a robotic, human-like tone. A few seconds later an alarm was going off. "Hey bro," my brother said, "Does trouble follow you or what?" "It seems like it," I said in response." 343 went to a control panel and hit a switch. "Security breach, all sentinels defend the humans." "Well that's new," I said in remark to him actually protecting us. Suddenly a door burst open. "It's not the Covenant!" I yelled. "What are they?" "Don't know," my brother said. "They are known as the flood," 343 said. "Then lasers shot down from the ceiling, just in time to stop "The Flood" from advancing. We picked up our weapons and found that the marines were here also, gave them some ammo and began he fight.

Chapter Six- Destroying the Ring:

We could pelt them with bullets, grenades, anything, but they just kept coming. They were unstoppable. Then we were teleported to a safe room, courdesy of 343, but now we knew that the ring MUST be destroyed. No exceptions. When a marine went and told 343 about this, 343 did not like it one bit. He teleported us, on accident, to the Pillar of Autumn. "Hey, maybe if we combined the fusion reactor with the engines, it might destroy the ring!" "Its our only choice now," My brother answered. "Bro, get to the fusion room and start reconfiguring with the cables. We will stay here and start the countdown, if we can, hopefully 343 isn't here…" My brother told me what to do and I did it. I got the cables ready and went to the engines room. We were almost done with everything when 343 showed up, canceled the count down, and ruined our plan. This, was not good.

Chapter Seven- Actually Destroying Halo:

We talked it over and the destruction had to be done manually. "Bro, I'll stay." "No, I will." "Brother I'm a higher rank than you, don't argue with me." And with that, I started running to the fusion core, and shut, locked and double locked the door behind me. My brother was furious. He tried to get the door open but knew he couldn't. "Just go," I said. Reluctantly, he got to a longsword fighter, and took off. He radioed in when he was far enough away, "I'm sorry you had to do this brother," "it was my choice, not yours." And with that, I detonated the bomb.

Epilogue:

Again, I was the Master Chief, but not the one you know. I was merely his brother. The one you know is 117. That, is my brother. I am a different one. And with that, this is the end, of this log.

Log book entry end:

-MIA/KIA: Matser Chief, Jake, Spartan 116.


End file.
